


Dessert

by lrceleste



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Button Popping, Feeding, Feeding Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Oral Sex, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrceleste/pseuds/lrceleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Years of keeping it all a secret Sjin invites Sips around for a dinner the likes of which he’s never had before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something like this for a very long time, and I just want to say thank you to sageofspice who influenced me to write this by writing an amazing fic and then encouraging me.

Sips sucked in his gut as he pulled the trousers shut. It had been years since he’d last worn the jeans, and it was no secret that he’d gained some weight over those few years. As he let out the breath he was holding the fabric grew tighter, cutting into his middle. He told himself it would only be a couple of hours until he could take them off, or before Sjin took them off for him.  
The thought put a smile on his lips, until he looked down in the mirror, the buttons on his old chequered shirt protested against his size, his trousers threating to explode and spill his gut.  
xXx  
Sjin chuckled quietly, trying his hardest to contain his excitement. Sips had never been over to the farm before, and Sjin had very specific plans for the evening.  
Shooing Xephos away from the farm, urging him to go and help the Hole Diggers for a day, Sjin had finally been left alone with only hours to prepare for the evening. As the time ticked by, the list of tasks he had to complete slowly shortening, Sjin found himself growing more and more anxious about how the evening would go. He’d never attempted anything like this before, only in his wildest dreams.  
He’d been sending Sips little gifts, baskets of everything he knew was his favourites. The last time he’d been away with the HAT guys he’d come back slimmer, and the same occurred when he was with Xephos and Turps, he’d forget to eat, but when he had something there he’d idly tuck into it throughout the day. Sjin wished he could be there to see the pale man enjoying the variety of things he prepared from him on an almost weekly basis, but tonight would have to suffice, one night to try and convince him that it should be a permanent occasion.  
The heavy knock on the door shocked him as he finally prepared the table. Laying down the final details (a plate of small pastry parcels) and throwing off his apron, Sjin ran to the door. With a few deep breaths and sweaty palms he pulled the door open.  
“You took your time.” Sips chuckled, sounding quite breathless. Sjin could immediately tell the reason why, his stomach pulled in and chest puffed out, the shape didn’t look quite right on the short man, but he held his breath anyway, holding the position.  
As the pale man stepped foot inside the farmhouse his eyes fell immediately on the table in the centre of the room, set out carefully, a plate already placed at either end of the table. The smell of the freshly prepared food caught him off his guard as he inhaled the aroma. Sjin watched with a hidden smile as Sips let go of the breath his stomach expanding until the fabric of his clothes wouldn’t allow it to go any further. He’d missed it, craved it so much, holding Sips’ plump body against his own, kneading the soft dough of his stomach.  
“It smells good.” Sips sighed, pulling the farmer from his day dreams.  
“Yeah, I’ve been cooking all day, I hope you’re hungry.”  
Sauntering over to the oven to check on the meal he almost missed it, Sips readjusting himself in his tight trousers, sitting down in the chair slowly, led back slightly, his belly protruding from his middle, strips of pale skin and dark hair revealed in between his buttons.  
“What are these?” Sips inquired, squeezing one of the tiny parcels of pastry, and watching as a thick yellow substance began to ooze from it.  
“Try it and see.” Sjin instructed, smiling as he continued to prepare the meal, his eyes flicking back to Sips as he tentatively took a bite, chewing slowly, carefully, before swallowing.  
“They’ve got your fuckin’ chillies in them haven’t they?!” Sips’ asked with a chuckle  
“Is that a problem, if you don’t like them…?”  
“I didn’t say that.” He said popping a second in his mouth without bothering to take a bite out of it. “The rest is just cheese?”  
“There’s a few other things popped in there, but they’re not really important. As long as you’re enjoying them?”  
He gave a satisfied ‘hm’ his mouth filled with his third pastry. As he picked up the fourth, prepared to place it into his mouth as soon as he swallowed, he paused to ask, “Are you going to eat any of these?”  
Sjin shook his head with a smile on his lips. “They’re all for you.” Content with the reply Sips continued to tuck in. Every time Sjin looked back it seemed like a couple more had disappeared, the small pile of pastries depleting until finally he heard the quite shuffle of the plate as Sips pushed it aside, anticipating the rest of the meal as he rubbed his hands together hungrily.  
“I hope you’ve got plenty for me, I’ve hardly had a bite to eat all day.” Sjin smiled, giggling quietly. If all went to plan tonight would be prefect.  
Sjin plated up the meal, mushroom ravioli, as he scooped it out of the pan he gave himself would be considered a reasonable starter, piling the rest of the food onto Sips’ plate. Looking at the portions he knew it was large, and highly doubted Sips would make it through the meal if he continued to feed him like this. Sighing he gathered a few spoonful’s placing them in his own dish, he wasn’t trying to scare Sips off, or make him uncomfortable, not before he had a chance to tell him.  
The smile returning to his features he turned to the table, ensuring that Sips received the slightly more filled bowl.  
“Ravioli?” He asked, cautiously sticking his fork into it like he was scared it would come to life. Just as carefully he cut one of the pieces in half, inspecting its contents before placing it in his mouth, chewing slowly, wrapping his tongue around every flavour, he groaned in delight before swallowing. The noise was enough to make Sjin shift in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position as his cock stiffened, rubbing against his skinny jeans.  
“Y-You like it?”   
“Yeah, you never told me you were such a good cook?!”  
Sjin chuckled quietly as he watched Sips shovel the rest of the piece into his waiting mouth. “I’m glad you like it.”  
As Sjin watched, discreetly lifting his eyes from his barely eaten meal every couple of seconds, Sips quickly made his way through the generous portion. Seeing only one piece remaining Sjin looked down at his own dish, then back over to Sips, without a moment more hesitation he asked, “Would you like mine?”  
“You sure?” He asked, hesitant for only a moment.  
Sjin nodded handing him the plate, and sure enough it was clear as quickly as the first.  
“That was fantastic.” Sips stated, rubbing his hand over his stomach. “What’s for dessert?”  
“Dessert?! You haven’t had main yet, I’ve prepared a roast.”  
“That was the starter?” He asked in surprise as Sjin took away the plate, slowly, admiring the view as he looked down at the short man. Patting his stomach Sips chuckled, “It’s a good job I left some room then.  
There may have been room left in his stomach, but his clothing didn’t look like it could hold anymore. Every inch of the fabric far too tight for him, it looked like he’d been poured into the fabric; even then, whoever had been in control hadn’t stopped pouring even when his clothes had begun to overflow.  
He could imagine it, every one of those buttons popping as Sips filled the clothes to their capacity. His clothes hanging from him in tatters as he pushed against the seams, soft and round-  
He cursed himself for making the kitchen open-plan, there was no way he could possibly hide from Sips’ gaze, there was no way he could relieve himself, even slightly as his cock ached, pressing against his skinny jeans. He’d ignored it so far, put off telling him the truth.  
It was now or never, if he couldn’t do it now when could he do it? He carried the plates carefully in his shaking hands, laying down his own before standing beside Sips. Placing the meal carefully on the table Sjin ran his hand down Sips’ back, the other gripping his apron. The nerves finally hit him as he took a deep breath.  
“Sips, there’s something I want to talk to you about…” He admitted, his heart pounding in his chest. His teeth left marks on his lower lip as he watched Sips shuffle in his seat, sitting up straight to pay attention to his words. The buttons on his shirt strained as his stomach pushed against them, his waistband dipping slightly to reveal soft love handles.  
“What’s up?”  
“It’s, erm, it’s about you gaining weight actually. I’ve been thinking-”  
He was stopped by a quiet clatter, his eyes widening in surprise as he looked down at Sips, the button holding his trousers together bounced off the underside of the table to rest close to Sjin’s chair. Sips’ pale skin was flushed a deep crimson, the colour now reaching his ears as he fumbled with his trousers, trying to conceal his soft belly.  
Cheeks flushed, Sjin was motionless for a moment as he gritted his teeth, trying to supress himself long enough to figure out a response to the situation, other than throwing himself on top of Sips and helping the rest of his clothes in their attempt to reveal him. Slowly he knelt so that his head was level with Sips lap. Sjin took Sips’ hands in his own, pulling them away from his trousers, to let his stomach push his strained zip down, spilling out of his tight jeans.  
As Sips sighed the slim man looked up at him, his eyes were shut tight, his lips pursed and the scarlet still stained his cheeks.  
“Sorry.” Sips muttered. “I guess I hoped that if I wore the old stuff you wouldn’t realise I’d gained weight. It’s just that you’ve been giving me those little baskets, and you know I’m a greedy bastard. It’s not your fault though, that’s not what I mean. I guess you were gonna say I should go on a diet…”  
“No, no! I-I, well, I guess it is my fault. I don’t want you to lose weight, I- I want the opposite…”  
“You- you like this?!” Sips asked in surprise, squeezing his stomach, gesturing to the fact that he was spilling out of his trousers. Sjin took a deep breath trying to calm himself, to supress the erection that had been fighting against his trousers for most of the evening so far.  
“Yeah, I- I think you look sexy.” He mumbled, his hands letting go of Sips’ to run over his partially exposed stomach.  
“You do? When you said the opposite, do you mean you- you want me to gain more weight? You want me fatter?!”  
“I- I want to help you gain weight, I guess I want to fatten you up. I- I know this probably all sounds weird, and you probably need time to think. I promise though, if you say no I won’t-” He fell silent as Sips took his face between his fingers, pulling him from the ground so that he could press their lips together, slowly, passionately.  
Hands still trailing over Sips waist, Sjin brushed his fingers over the pale skin, his arms snaking around the generous waist, pulling Sips closer. Their lips mashed together, tongues venturing, he could taste the chili on Sips’ tongue. Did this mean yes?  
“How about we skip the main and go straight to dessert?”  
“Nope. You’re going to eat up..?” Sjin replied cautiously, risking his chances as he walking back to his chair, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip as he waited to hear the answer to what should have been a command.  
Sips opened his lips to speak, but shut them again almost instantly, a smile creeping onto his lips as he picked up his knife and fork, tucking into the meal with gusto. Sjin smiled, taking small bites of his own meal. Sips started off quickly, evidently rushing for ‘dessert’, but as the amount of food on his plate depleted until it looked like he would finish very soon, he slowed. He took every mouthful slowly, shifting uncomfortably in his shirt, which was visibly tighter than before the evening, his buttons fighting against his swollen stomach, clearly visible in the gaps between them.  
Sips had noticed the way Sjin was barely picking at his food, his gaze constantly flashing in his direction; filling his mouth with the buttery potatoes, he chewed slowly, groaning as he swallowed, his hand resting on his stomach, rubbing it gently. When Sjin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his hand disappearing below the table, Sips knew he’d finally figured Sjin out.  
“Hand’s where I can see them.” He instructed, pointing his fork and the potato on the end of it in Sjin’s direction, before turning it to place the food slowly in his mouth, yet again groaning as he chewed.  
“You’re taking so long, I- I need-…”  
“Not until, I’m finished, and I plan on enjoying this meal.”  
Taking his cutlery in his hand’s Sjin began to eat his own food once again, taking small bites. His legs bouncing under the table as he tried to occupy every inch of his body, to take away the yearning to palm himself. Plans on how to hurry up the meal ticked over in his mind, no matter how much he adored watching the pale man eat, he was being achingly slow, taking a carrot between his teeth, slowly deliberately sucking it between his thick lips. Sjin, for the first time in his life, found himself wishing that he was a carrot.  
Coughing quietly Sjin put his plan into action. He knew that it would only be a few more mouthfuls before Sips was full, and the plate was almost clear, all he had to do was quicken those mouthfuls, by playing Sips at his own game. “You know as soon as you’re done I’m going to pull those clothes off you.”  
“Good look with that.” Sips chuckled, but Sjin could see that his attention had peaked; he took another bit of his food, but without any of the deliberate slowness. His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed carefully. The growl his stomach made in protest, and the way he rubbed his belly slowly, carefully, the teasing lost, showed that he was reaching his limit.  
“I’m going to rip them from you, strip you down. I’m going to take your cock Sips, and I’m going to wrap my hand around it, and I’m going to have you inside me.”  
“Y- Yeah?” Sips asked, swallowing the meat in his mouth, before taking a drink to try and hide the flush that was surely returning to his features.  
“Yeah. I’m going to ride you so hard; I’ll make you cum inside me.”  
“I- I might just leave those last few potatoes.” He paused for a moment, belching quietly. “I don’t think I can eat anything else.”  
Sjin climbed from his chair slowly, making his way over to Sips before perching in his lap, what was left of it, his swollen belly sticking from his middle, resting on his thick thighs, muscles still evident under the layer of softness. Reaching behind him he stabbed one of the few remaining potatoes, pressing it against Sips lips. “Big boys only get dessert if they finish all of their meal.”  
As Sips chewed slowly, Sjin pressed his swollen cock against Sips stomach, leaking against his trousers as Sips groaned quietly, either from pleasure, or the pressure in his full stomach. Either was more than enough to make the aching in Sjin’s cock so much worse. As soon as Sips swallowed he was ready with another helping.  
“Shit Sjin, what made you so forward all of a sudden?”  
“Whatever made you so fucking sexy all of a sudden?!” Sips chuckled quietly taking the second forkful in his mouth, as he chewed the smile still pulled at his lips, Sjin’s hand gently rubbing his stomach, his long fingers working though the dark hair.  
The smile on Sips lips was shy, slightly nervous, but constant. He thought he’d seen every Sjin, but as he looked up at the man before him, legs straddling his hips, teeth digging into his bottom lip, this was a different Sjin. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d received attention like this; that glint in Sjin’s eyes, the smirk on his lips, it was a lustful desire that filled the slim man. A desire for his body, to run his hands over his curves, and through his hair. A desire that both confused and intrigued the bigger man.  
When the last forkful was gone, Sjin bent his neck, running his lips along Sips’ neck, leaving a trail of rough kisses, sucking on the pale skin. Sips’ breath was hot against his ear, ragged and broken as he panted, trying to adjust himself, to relieve himself as his dick stiffened, pressing against his swollen belly. “Bedroom.”  
Without another word exchanged between them Sjin climbed from his lap, pulling him up without need for a request. Sips let out a deep breath as Sjin pulled him along excitedly, his stomach felt tight, bloated, and running up the stairs didn’t seem like a particularly good plan. Sjin’s eagerness won over though, as he ascended the stairs, his breathing heavy as he reached the top, too fast for his stomach, but not fast enough for his pulsing cock.  
Sjin’s impatience finally won over as his hands pushed under Sips waist band, tugging the trousers and boxers from his legs, Sips stepping eagerly out of them, leaving them where they fell. Before the clothing had hit the floor Sjin’s fingers were working at Sips’ shirt, not requiring much assistance to unfasten the strained buttons. Lips clashing with Sips’, Sjin pushed his shirt away, pulling him to the other end of the bedroom, lips still connected until he enthusiastically pushing the grey man against the bed.  
Hitting the mattress Sips let out a quite ‘oof’, the hefty meal churning inside his full stomach. All of that was forgotten when, relieved of his own jeans, Sjin straddled his hips, running his hands over the hill of his stomach, working his way over his chest and shoulders, running his fingers through the dark hair, and watching the skin dip under the pressure of his palms, all of his body had grown softer, the muscles from his younger days still obvious, but far less defined, more gentle. Sjin had always seen it as a sign of their loving relationship, though he didn’t like to show it, Sips was softer mentally and physically than when they first met. Sjin had melted Sips’ steely heart and in return Sips had melted into his arms.  
Leaning over Sips’ stomach, careful not to press him, Sjin reached beside the bed, routing in the drawer, until his fingers curled around the bottle. With no more hesitation Sjin squeezed a generous amount of lube into his palm, before taking Sips cock into his hand, stroking it up and down, Sips’ breaths coming out in shallow moans.  
Slim legs on either side of Sips’ body, Sjin lowered himself onto Sips’ thick shaft, let out a breathy hiss, teeth tugging at his bottom lip as he slowly took in his length. Sips’ hands rested lovingly on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles into his tanned skin.  
“Fuck Sips, you’re so big.” Sjin sighed as he leant forward starting to ride Sips dick, his own cock pressing against Sips’ bloated stomach. Sips moaned, pulling Sjin closer, his lips against his neck, pressing his teeth against the tender skin, his hand tangled in Sjin’s hair.  
His other hand held Sjin’s cock, pressing it against his stomach, hearing Sjin moan sweet nothings and unintelligible groans, his own low curses joining the cacophony as Sjin fucked him, arching his back as he ran his hands over Sips’ body.  
“Sjin, I’m gonna- Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Sips groaned, rolling his hips against Sjin, his grip on the man tightening as his body shivered, stars bursting across his vision he came deep inside him coating his insides. He thrust a few final times, until his orgasm ended, both of them panting; sweat beading on their warm bodies.  
“I, Sipsy I’m gonna- I’m so close. I wanna-”  
Sips lifted Sjin’s slight body, tossing him backwards without hesitation. Sjin gave out a squeal, he knew the routine, it had become almost regular. Cupping his balls in his stubby hands Sips wrapped his lips around Sjin’s leaking cock, bobbing his head and sucking hard.  
“Pull back. I’m-” Sjin instructed but cut himself off, crying out Sips’ name as the orgasm racked through his body, his hips thrusting against Sips’ throat as he came. Sips’ tongue continued to stroke him as he swallowed continuously, Sjin’s load pooling in his mouth.  
When Sjin shivered one final time, his chest rising and falling quickly as his ecstasy filtered away, he tenderly ran his fingers through Sips’ hair, pulling his face closer. Sips pulled away, wiping his mouth. Sjin smiled down at him through half lidded eyes. “You never swallow.”  
“Guess I wasn’t as full as I said. After all we skipped dessert.” Sips chuckled, crawling closer to Sjin’s face, to his lips. The kiss was sloppy, both of them gasping for breaths, the taste of Sjin’s seed lingering on his tongue. “I love you Sjin.” He gasped.  
“I love you too.”  
xXx  
Sjin opened his eyes slowly, his lids flickering as they adjusted to the bright morning sunlight flooding through the window.  
Sat upright in the bed beside him, Sips was still, clothed in one of the old Sipsco T-shirts his breathing quiet and even. Sjin was about to question why he was up so early in the morning, he couldn’t remember a time when Sips had woken before him. He stopped himself, looking down at Sips’ stomach. The grey man prodded his belly, sticking out almost twice the size that it had been the night before.  
“How-?” He began, being cut short by Sips jump, the bed noticeably shifting as his body sprang in the air, his arms flailing as he ripped a pillow from under his shirt, hitting Sjin with it. “What was that for?!”  
“I fucking panicked!”  
“Did I scare you?” Sjin asked mockingly, a grin splitting his lips as he realised the reason behind Sips’ actions.  
“No, you bastard, you just caught me off guard…” He muttered pulling the pillow against his chest as he settled back into his previous position. Sjin stared at him all the while, his head propped on his arm a dreamy smile on his lips. “What are you staring at you perv?”  
“You were seeing what it’ll be like, weren’t you? You were seeing what you’ll look like after you’ve gained weight.”  
Sips sighed; squeezing the pillow tighter, the smile disappeared from Sjin’s features as he took in Sips’ expression, none of his own excitement was reflected in the man beside him. “I was reading some things on-line whilst you were asleep.”  
“Have you changed your mind?” Sjin asked trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. “It’s ok if you have.”  
“No. I don’t think I have… I just want to ask you a few things, just to make sure.”  
Sjin sat up straight, shuffling to Sips’ bed (or what was usually Lewis’ bed) he wrapped his arm around the shorter man. “Fire away.”  
“How big to you want me to get? Will it be like last night all of the time? I don’t think I can take being that full all of the time.”  
“No it won’t be like that all of the time, only when you want it to be. I know this was my suggestion, my fantasy, but I’m only in charge when you want me to be, I’ll just cook you nice things, and plump you up a little. Swap that pillow for a little more natural padding?”  
“Only that big?”  
“Only? Did you have different plans?” Sjin asked the excitement returning to his voice.  
“I guess we can start there, see how it feels. Just promise me something.”  
“I’ll promise anything, you can pull out whenever you like, whenever you’ve had enough.”  
“Promise… Promise you’ll still love me when I’m old and fat?”  
“Don’t you mean older and fatter?” Sjin giggled.  
“What a bastard! Maybe-”  
“No, I mean, I promise. I will, I’ll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever. Promise you’ll love me?”  
Sips smiled, taking Sjin’s cheek in his hand, his thumb stroking his beard and high cheek bones. “Promise.”


End file.
